Talk:A Leap of Faith
I noticed that the girl also became an enemy character...has any one killed her? : Quest Failed if you do. I had a good laught when i killed her ^_^ : Sigh... should have tried earlier on when I had the chance... has any one tried to kill both duelists simultaneously?! With AoE I believe it's possible, though very hard to micro it well... Xiao1985 15:38, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::I did once, failed quest. Got lucky I giess, was on a paragon and just got both down to near death, then used barbed spear on one and spear of lightning on other, both died and Quest failed.--Sefre 16:09, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::It was easy to kill all three as an MM, just park at least 7 or 8 minions there and watch the bodies drop in one second. Frustrated the hell out of me, too, first time I attempted this... --Xiu Kuro 00:16, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Actually both NPC's can be killed simultaneously quite easy. If you click your heroes/henchman away the two will fight each other without interference. Keep Dalz on the same amount of health with small bits of damage, then as he is on about 20% health cast Putrid Bile on him. Last thing you need is a strong spell/attack to finish him off. As he dies the explosion of Putrid Bile will also take out Behron ^^ Riley 42 18:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Romeo and Juliet? I doubt it's based on Shakespeare's play. Romeo and Juliet were from feuding families that stretched back years. This is simply a father disapproving of his daughter's choice in a husband :I agree, other than being a tragic love story, it really isn't all that much like Romeo and Julie. ::Indeed. This has nothing to do with Romeo and Juliet. The trivia should be deleted. 66.207.82.45 00:06, 3 February 2007 (CST) Oops I did this quest before reading the tip about NOT taking your minions up the hill. I had 10 or so Bone, Vampiric, Shambling horrors. They all aggro'd and killed all the NPCs when the fight started. About 1 second later I got the mission failed screen and was left wondering what happened :) Other things I tried I tried Pacifism, Amity, Heal Area, Karei's Healing Circle on them and while I can keep them alive and temporarily stop both of them from whacking each other, they don't seem to give up (or get tired - I was kind of hoping there would be a 4th possible ending - a 3rd way of completing the quest ;) ). For mild amusement and a bit of energy, I put Essence Bond on both of them while they were "green" (non-hostile). 218.111.47.44 13:34, 28 April 2007 (CDT) (targetdrone) what about getting 2 people 2 cast pacifism on them? They would just stand their :P Jarreth the Hunter 03:34, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Who would actually win? Has any of the two got a hidden boost to normally win the battle? Or is it just something random depending on who gets more critical hits due to % chance? Since Sahreh will only heal her father, he always wins in the end, unless you intervene. But if she for some reason did not cast anything? Good question...they are the same level, use the same weapons, and most likely have the exact same stats...so yeah it would depend on critical hits. (T/ ) 17:44, 25 June 2007 (CDT) I drew Sahreh away by sending people to fight and she ran over to heal. It was unintentional, but w/e. Dahlz won for me but it was very close and both could have easily died simultaneously even if they hit at the same time.--Cursed Condemner 13:34, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Bugged? I have this quest on my Dervish - if I leave from Jokanur, I have to walk all the way to Beknur to talk to Dalz. If I start from Beknur, it directs to next to the cliffs, a different place from the quest marker if you meet Dalz by walking to Beknur... Jennalee 08:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :That's because you have met Dalz outside of Beknur... Read the quest log. You have to meet him, THEN go (I know it's late, but there are people out there...). King Neoterikos 23:05, 21 October 2008 (UTC)